Nature Feels
by chloecv1
Summary: Gabriella is in love with Nature especially Troy's R&R One Shot!


Nature Feels

**A/N:** This is my first one shot I hope you like it please R&R, and also read does love conquer all? And friends for never? Hope fully you guys like it

Gabriella was always into gardening since Troy showed her the science clubs garden she wanted a garden like that and had asked her mother if it was ok and her mom was ok with a new garden in their back yard. Troy and Gabriella where seniors now and Gabriella wanted to surprise him with the garden she built to represent the first time they met since both where heading off to college in different parts of the U.S.A. Troy U.S.C and Gabriella University of New York.

"So you finished your garden." Sharpay said as the girls sat down for lunch.

"Not so loud I don't want Troy to know I have to do the finishing touches on it today." Gabriella said.

"It must be some garden since it's been 3 years to make it." Taylor teased.

"I grew everything from the ground up and it is, I did my homework in the new garden yesterday no problem." She smiled.

"What are we smiling about my fair maidens?" Zeeke said sitting by Sharpay and kissing her on her cheek.

"Nothing babe girl stuff you know everything about prom." She smiled again and kissed his lips.

"What about prom?" Troy asked curios about what his girlfriend planned.

"Just dressed and the colors and how we are going to do this." She smiled eating her sandwich.

"Wonderful."Chad said opening a bag of chips.

"Hey Gabriella you want to go upstairs and eat." Troy asked.

"3 week detentions make sure it's worth it." Taylor said with a smile

"It's worth it." Troy said grabbing his Tray

Gabriella rolled her eyes"come on." Gabriella said grabbing her tray as they took it upstairs with them to the garden.

"Thank you science club, for making such a beautiful peaceful place." He said as he put his Trey on the seat.

Gabriella giggled and did the same. "What the matter." Gabriella asked.

"Nothing why." Troy asked with a smile.

"Because you come up here to clear out your mind is something the matter." Gabriella asked once again.

"No everything is good actually." He said kissing her on the lips.

"great." She replied with a smile looking into his beautiful crystal blue eyes.

"I actually do have a question though." He asked with a smile.

"What is that?" She asked.

"Which color should I wear to our prom?" He asked holding up to jackets a black one and a white one.

"Hmm you choose some tricky colors try the white on." She asked as he did. "You look good in it and it's different and also stylish but it can get dirty quickly which is bad but would look good with a black Bowe tie and a white shirt or white Bowe tie black shirt." She said looking at him closely his jaw structure the way his muscles had shown in the shirt it was different way she looked at him that she had never looked at him before she shook it off and took the jacket off for him and placed the black one on.

"What do you think." He asked circling around.

"I like it, you look sophisticated and strong and muscular and very charming either one looks good I suppose." She said looking at him curiously.

"Hmmm you suppose well how am I going to look good." Troy teased.

"Well white gets dirty say you spill a drink on you what are you going to do." Gabriella asked.

"Your right black." He said with a laugh as he took it off and kissed her.

"Glad to help." She smiled again. "So who are you taking?" She asked.

"Well this smart sexy gorgeous girl who is in most of my classes and has pretty brunette hair that falls in the perfect curls and beautiful chocolate brown eyes and I am in love with her."He said stepping closer to her.

"She sounds pretty and fun." Gabriella teased.

"She is I met her at a ski lodge 4 years ago and we have been inseparable ever since then." He said placing his hands on her tiny face.

"I am happy for you it sounds like you're going to have a blast at your prom." She smiled slightly taking in his cologne and placing her hands on top of his.

"Gabriella Montez, will you go to prom with me." He asked before she could answer he kissed her in a deep passionate kiss which was different from all the kissed they usually had which was soft and sweet but this, this was passionate and rough she felt his tongue ask for an entrance and she obliged they had never really tongued kissed him before it was like they had kissed form the first time at first it was wet and sloppy then their technique got better and it was passionate, he had never kissed her like that what was different.

Troy moved from her. Mouth to her jaw and then to her neck as he sucked on a piece of her skin she moaned boy did that feel good she thought. Just as she was about to say something Troy attached his lips back to hers and lifted her up and sat her on his lap where she was on top and kissing him she ran her tongue down his jaw line and to his neck and started sucking on his skin which made him whimper.

"Gabriella, I will take that as a yes." He said rubbing her thighs he then attacked her neck as she raked her hands in his hair. He started sucking a little too hard and Gabriella yelped.

"I am sorry." He said looking at her. "I don't know what came over me." He said catching his breath.

"It's ok I liked it." She smiled seductively. He smiled back and looked at his girlfriend of 3 years then screamed shit and looked down Gabriella questioned this action and looked at him weirdly.

"I am so sorry I didn't know I sucked on your neck that hard." He said looking down again.

"What's wrong?" She asked touching her neck.

"Get your mirror." He said softly. Which she did and saw the huge love bite on her neck and widened her eyes.

"Oh god thank goodness my mom isn't home." She said.

"She isn't." he asked feeling relief.

"Yes she's out on business for a week so it should be gone by the time she gets back." She said taking her compact and placing it in her purse.

"I am sorry once again." He said placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

"No problem a little make up will fix it." She said putting it on her neck then placed the compact in her purse and went back to kissing him.

"How are you eating if your moms not home?" Troy asked.

"Oh I just eat left over's or pizza." Gabriella explained.

"Saturday I will make a picnic for you ok so you can get a good meal." He smiled before he kissed her again just then they heard the bell ring.

"Shit we are going to be late." She said getting off him and fixing her dress.

"Come on." He said grabbing her hand.

"What about the Trays." She asked.

"They will get them." he said and they ran down the long stair steps to their class.

After school

"Hey gabby." Taylor said walking into her backyard.

"Hey Tay." She said with a smile as she planted a couple of things in the garden.

"It's looking good." She smiled.

"Thank you darling I like it but I am in over haul Troy is giving me a picnic here because he feels I am not eating." She smiled.

"You want me to help." She asked.

"If you don't mind getting dirty." She joked.

"Ok." Taylor said as she grabbed a shovel and seeds and planted them one by one in a garden. "So it's just you and him alone in your house." She asked.

"Yea." She said innocently.

"Oh my god Gab's do you know what this means." Taylor said with a smile.

"No not really." She said confused and looking at Tay.

"You guys will be in an empty house alone on Saturday no parents no interruptions." She teased.

"I am not following." She said.

"Sex Gabriella sex." She spat out.

"WHAT! No Taylor you can't be serious I don't think that's what he meant." Gabriella said wide eye.

"I mean you don't have to I was just giving you an option I mean hey if me and Chad where left alone." Taylor smiled.

"Have you and Chad done it." Gabriella asked.

"Yea once his mom left town and my parents thinking I was helping him study which I was at first then we started kissing and well since then it's been amazing." She said with a wide smile.

"Wow Taylor I can't believe you never told me." Gabriella said a little mad.

"I am sorry it slipped my mind really and also we never really talk about sex I don't even see Troy give you more than a kiss on the cheek." Taylor said with a smile.

"Your right I guess today was weird though we like kissed, I mean really kissed fully and passionately and rough at first it was wet and sloppy because it was something different but then we got better and yea." She smiled at it.

"Wow Gabriella turning into a sexy vixen." Taylor smiled.

"I guess you could say so he even gave me a hickey." She said showing her the purple mark on her neck.

"That's huge Gabriella what where you doing." Taylor asked.

"We just kissed and got carried away." Gabriella responded.

Taylor smiled and looked at her. "Do you think you're ready?"

"I don't know I guess I will know Saturday, but I have been feeling this way since I really looked at him like looked at him I felt differently like real different almost like I wanted him." She said.

"Hmm well it's up to you both if you're ready or not but hey that's some sign that your female organs are coming in." Taylor smiled.

"Yea well help me finish this garden I have till Saturday." She smiled.

It was Thursday night and Taylor Sharpay and Gabriella where talking in her room she had to Sharpay what was up and found out she was the only virgin among her friends.

"I didn't lose it to Zeeke sadly it was to Brandon Gibson." She sighed. "But when I and Zeeke did have sex it was amazing I wish he was my first."

"I can't believe I am the only virgin." She said shocked.

"You and troy never talk about it." Sharpay asked.

"Well we did once and today just so I could see his thoughts on it" She replied.

"What did he think?" Sharpay asked.

"He doesn't care about it too much it's not on his mind like that Troy isn't a virgin so he says it kind of over rated." She said calmly.

"I am pretty sure if you showed you wanted to he would go for you he probably didn't have a good experience I mean Brandon wasn't the best he came too early and his breath smelled bad it was gross, but Zeeke well I was his first and it was amazing you know he was shy so I took control and told him how it was done." Sharpay said.

"My time with Chad was good I mean there was pain but he was gentle with me and caring." Taylor said.

"Yea I mean I will bring it up more Saturday but hey if he isn't into it then I am not." She said.

"SO you want Troy." Taylor and Sharpay asked.

"To be my first yes of course we been together forever I trust him I even love him he is perfect and I know I wouldn't regret it at all." She said.

"Well good luck." Sharpay said with a smile.

"Hey it's late and my mom is going to kill me so I will see you later."Taylor said before she left the room.

"Bye Tay." The girls said in unison.

"So are you shaved down there?" Sharpay asked.

"Shaved." Gabriella asked confused.

"Oh god you don't shave down there Gabriella so you have a bush." Sharpay said loudly.

"Shar quit screaming and shaving down there why would I." Gabriella.

"Well one for sanitary reasons you are get rid of the smell and two boys love it shaved especially when they eat it." Shar said which grossed out Gabriella.

"Eat it." She asked.

"Yes Gabriella eat it boys go down on girls all the time and girls go down on boys some deny it because it gross." Sharpay explained.

"Oh ok, so how do I know if Troy is into eating." Gabriella asked.

"Look at him when he eats things like chocolate and licks all around with his tongue and stuff especially if he gets messy with his food, just watch the way he eats things and you will know." Sharpay said.

"How am I going to be good at sucking?" She said looking at Sharpay for the answers.

"Every boy is different so you have to know Troy Zeeke loves it when I play with his tip, some boys don't you have to know." Sharpay said.

"Ok well I think I have had enough sex lessons for tonight, you staying or no."She asked putting on some shorts.

"Let me ask my mom." Sharpay said before walking down to get her cell.

Friday morning Gabriella was in class with Troy just looking at him and his smile and the way he talked she had to see hints of him be sexual, they were never sexual together it wasn't like they weren't in to each other it's just she never bring it up and Troy was never the one to Push.

"Troy so we are still on for Saturday right." She asked as he looked over to him

"Yes we are." He said kissing her on the lips.

"So umm what are we going to do?" She said wondering.

"Oh well a picnic in your room or outside I will bring the chocolate covered strawberries and a homemade pizza." He smiled.

"Cant wait." She smiled.

"Yea what did you have planned?" He asked amused by his girlfriend he had noticed Gabriella becoming more sensual and sexual since there kiss which he didn't mind one bit just thought it was funny.

"Oh the same you know you and me together." She smiled.

"I love you." He said looking at her.

"I love you to." She said right back, then Ms. Howards came in and they began their lesson.

It was Lunch time and today was ice cream Sunday and troy decided he was going to have a little fun with Gabriella.

The gang all sat down at lunch and was eating. Troy bought an ice cream Sunday and was licking the spoon and Gabriella couldn't help but stare the way he licked it and was putting the spoon in his mouth Gabriella started to bite her lip then she saw Troy look at her and smirk he knew she was looking at him it was an act he knew Gabriella blushed and looked down how embarrassing was that, then a light bulb popped in her head boom there it was two can play that game.

"Hey I am going to get some ice cream." She spoke up and left the table Troy smiled he made Gabriella blush and his day was good. He started to eat his ice cream normally if that made any sense and then Gabriella came back with a bomb pop.

"Hey I am so hot I just don't understand the weather." She said taking off her yellow cardigan and sliding the wrapper off the bomb pop slowly before taking the tip of it in her mouth. She started licking it till she got to the gum part and then placed it on her tray. "For later I hate the way it tastes when I am eating ice cream." She said casually as she began her licking she took the whole thing in her mouth and Troy stared he was amazed and also turned on about the way she was playing back this was not the Gabriella he had known and loved she was different she was more open and more seductive and tempting god he wished he could be the bomb pop. As he looked at his girlfriend began to grow hard and prayed at the thought of him wearing cargo shorts so no one could see.

Gabriella stopped and looked at Troy and gave him a smile everyone looking thought nothing but an innocent glance but Troy knew she was smiling not because she loved him but because she was learning his weaknesses.

"Umm I have to go." He said hurriedly and left. She won she knew how to seduce him it was Blowing Troy's mind on how his innocent Gabriella too shy to even smile seductively was now making an innocent act of eating ice cream something totally tempting he went to his hide out and took a break so he could breathe.

"Troy are you ok." He heard a small voice say he smiled.

"Yes babe I am good I just needed some air." He said as she sat on his lap which made him cautious because he was still hard so he positioned himself slowly so she wouldn't feel it.

"Why "she asked sweetly and he laughed.

"Nothing its silly just needed some air." He said once again Gabriella nodded her head and got off his lap and leaned on the rail.

"Troy I have a question?" she asked.

"Yes baby." He said coming right behind her.

She closed her eyes and said "What did your first time feel like." She asked looking at him in the eye innocently which caught him off guard.

""Oh well I umm, why are you asking me this." Was all he could say?

"Never mind I was just wondering." She said looking down embarrassed.

"No its ok I was just caught off guard that all, well umm it was ok I guess you know I was nervous and so was the girl and it was done before it started not how I planned." Shaving off the minor details.

"Well I mean was it bad or good cause you don't really talk about sex with me." She said.

"Where is this coming from." He asked confused.

"Oh well I was just wanting to know because Taylor and Sharpay aren't virgins and well I wanted to know what am I missing out on." She said shyly.

"Gabriella listen umm when I did it, it was with the wrong person I wish I had waited for the right girl to come into my life you know and I don't because I don't want it to seem like I am forcing or pushing you to do something you don't want to do you know." He said.

"I really don't know Troy I just want to know that's all." She looked down again.

"You have the rest of your life and you will know when it's right." He said kissing her on the lips and pulling her in close. As they kept kissing Gabriella felt something hard on her thigh when she looked down she saw a bulge come out his pant.

"Troy is something wrong." She asked.

"Oh shit I am sorry it's just that I am excited." He said trying to hide it.

"I know what it is Troy I am just asking." She said not trying to sound so clueless.

"Oh ok." Trying to get comfortable with the subject they were on.

"Can I see?" She asked like a little kid which made Troy laugh. "I am serious." She replied once again.

"Right here right now." He looked at her and when she nodded her head he brought her back to the seat and she bent down in front of him.

He sighed and unzipped his pants slowly watching Gabriella look at his pants like a little kid in anticipation then he pulled it out slowly and showed her.

"Wow umm it's big." She said looking at it.

"You think." He said jokingly which made her laugh and she grabbed it in her hands which made him jump a little. "You sure brie." He said trying to breathe. She nodded and was about to place her lips on his shaft before she was stopped. "I can't not here not now I won't let you another time maybe." He said which made her a little disappointed he put his dick back in his pants and tried to straighten out. "Come one so we can get back to class.

Friday night and Troy was in his room thinking was Gabriella really about to suck me up

"Hey hoops." His best friend who broke his concentration.

"Chad when you and Taylor did it was it good." Troy asked sitting up.

"When you say did it what do you mean." He asked confused.

"Like did it, have sex." He said.

"Oh well yea it was the best why you ask." Chad said.

"Because I think Gabriella wants to and I don't know what to do." He said casually.

"I thought you weren't a virgin." Chad said.

"I'm not it's just its Gabriella I don't know how to even begin she's like different." He said with a sigh.

"Well she will tell you man just don't think about it that's when it gets bad." Chad said casually. 'Let's play ball.' He said grabbing the bright orange ball and tossing it at Troy.

Saturday morning.

Troy woke up placing all the things for their picnic in the box.

"What is up Troy?" His mother said smiling

"Oh I am going to Gabriella's house and her moms not home so I am giving her a good meal till she gets back." Troy said.

"Who is watching her." She asked cautiously.

"No one she is home by herself." He said.

"What by her I don't know if you should come over when no adults are home why you don't tell her to come over here." Lucille said.

"Oh honey let the boy go over Gabriella's house they been together alone many times before no problems." Jack said.

"I guess your right just be smart Troy." She said as she went to the fridge and got breakfast out.

"Yes mother." Not sure why there was such a fuss Gabriella and him had been in a house alone many times she was even aloud in the room with his door shut and vice versa.

"Can you at least call Anna asking if it is ok?" She pleaded.

"I already did and she saw nothing wrong she thanked me and said when she got back that she was taking all of us out to dinner." Troy said.

"See Lucille you're a worry wart." Jack teased his wife.

"You would be to imagine if it was your daughter and a teen age boy." Lucille said.

"I know Troy we raised him they wouldn't pull a stunt knowing we would be disappointed and we get some alone time." He said kissing her.

"Gross can you at least wait till I leave." Troy yelled.

Jack and Lucille laughed and continued to kiss. "When you fall in love you will do the exact same thing." Jack said.

"I will see you later guys." He said taking the picnic basket and leaving into his car.

Gabriella was cleaning up the house for Troy's arrival then she went into the back yard and checked to make sure ever flower was perfect. Then she heard the door bell ring and went into the house and answered.  
>"Hey babe sorry I am late mother was worried." He said giving her a kiss on the cheek and placing the basket on the kitchen counter.<p>

"Its ok I was just freshening up and what was she worried about." Gabriella asked.

"I don't know something stupid." He said. "So where do you want me to set up kitchen your room or back yard.

"Umm backyard but first put this on." She said placing a blind fold over his eyes.

"So whets the surprise Mrs. Montez." He asked.

"You will see Mr. Bolton." She said softly in his ear taking the picnic basket and leading him to the back yard. "You can take your blind fold off." She said.

He took it off and was speechless it was beautiful all the flowers, he hadn't been in her back yard for a while but it was gorgeous. "It's beautiful Gabriella." He said looking at the work of art.

"It took me three years but I did it with you in mind." She said happily.

"With me in mind but why." He asked.

"Because you loved the garden at school so much I wanted to make this also your private oasis." She smiled kissing him softly.

"Thanks babe I love it like I love you." He said with a smile.

"Aren't we just a charmer but come on I am starving." She smiled.

"Ok." he said opening the basket and pulling out the blanket and placed it under the cherry tree. "So I have your favorite chocolate cover strawberries yummy, chicken salad, chicken enchiladas mother made it, and apple cider with a football to work off what we just ate." He smiled.

They ate the chicken enchiladas and chicken salad and where really to full.

"Troy I don't think I can finish the strawberries." She said sadly rubbing her belly and lying on his lap

"I know I think I over stuffed it." He said with a smile.

"Thank you so much though." She smiled softly and he placed his lips on hers, Gabriella grabbed his hair to pull him in deeper and moaned with the kiss, Troy stopped and grabbed a strawberry and fed it to Gabriella who took a huge bite and stared him and then he took a bite, she slowly sat up and straddled him and started kissing him.

"You want to take this inside." He breathed heavily.

"No I think it's good out here besides we are going to need oxygen." She smiled naughtily taking off her cardigan and then slowly unbuttoned his shirt looking at his abs.

"Aren't you worried about the neighbors?" Troy asked.

"Are fence is too high for them to see anything so don't worry." She said before reattaching her lips on his , he slowly slid the straps off her shoulders and kissed her neck which she closed her eyes and moaned from his tongue raking over her he then flipped them over where he was on top and went under her dress and rubbed on her pussy which was surprisingly wet which shocked him.

"Troy" She moaned slowly which excited him to hear his name escape her lips so temptingly. He then slid his hand in and felt the warmth heat and hairless pussy in his hand which really surprised him not knowing Gabriella would actually care to shave it, he then kissed her neck roughly and she shook under him and concentrated on taking his pants off.

"Whoa slow down tiger just feel it don't rush." He told her calmly before taking her lips back in, he licked the bottom of her lips for entrance and she didn't give in him being a little frustrated he then took his hands and pinched her clit which made her yelp and he stuck his tongue in her mouth and explored the sweetness then went to her jaw line then her neck and then to her collar bone and gave soft kissed along there and was right above her breast and stopped and took off her dress and placed it on the blanket and saw her red strapless bra and smirked.

"What wild cat." She smiled.

"Nothing you just look so beautiful that's all." He said slowly before going back to kiss her and massaging her boobs he then took one out the bran and started sucking on the nipple softly while massaging the other breast then went to the other nipple and did the same making sure the nipple where nice and hard as he looked up and Gabriella to see what she was doing he saw her moaning and closing her eyes and smirked.

"Troy I can feel your- smirk and I personally don't like it at this moment." She spoke which made him smirk more before continuing and he flicked each nipple to finish it off and then kissed down her stomach to her panties and just as he was about to rip them off and do her job she stopped him. "No wild cat you need to take them pants off." She smirked before unbuckling his pants which she was having difficulty.

"Baby I got it.' He said taking over and kissing her.

"They make it looks so easy in the movies." She smiled innocently before kissing him and took his jeans off and saw a huge tent in his pants and smiled.

"Take your bra off please.' Troy said pulling her close to him as he helped take it off with one hand.

"You have had too much practice." She looked at him sternly.

" not really when I was 13 I was nervous about that kind of thing and I wanted to be good so I stole my mother's bra and put it on my bear and practiced everyday and got good.' He said before kissing her.

"Oh ok." She said before they went back to kissing Gabriella grabbed his shaft and started stroking him slowly.

"Wow gabriee." He said before she laid him on the ground and got on top and started grinding on him at first slow then she got faster and shorter with the movement so troy stopped her before she came so he could at least do something and laid her back and down and took her panties off and looked at the beauty he was about to taste. First he rubbed the clit with his finger pinching it ever so often then stuck a finger inside and felt how tight she was and curved his finger up slowly and added one more which made Gabriella jump but he pushed her down softly and kissed her lips. "I promise to take it slow." Was all he said before he sped up a little bit and Gabriella bit her lip he just stared at her really hard and intensely making sure he pleased his baby girl to the fullest. He then went faster to where she was moaning really loudly and he hushed her up with a kiss when he felt she was wet enough he stopped which made Gabriella sigh

"Why did you stop?" She asked.

"You talk too much babe just relax I will take good care of you." He said before going down and giving long strokes with his tongue and when he felt the clit come out he attached his lips and started sucking it really hard while his tongue pressed up against it.

"Oh god Oh god Troy Oh Troy baby please ahhh," was all Gabriella could mutter out which made Troy smirk and he was proud he started really going and then he felt his head be pressed down more and new Gabriella enjoyed herself and he stopped and kissed the inside of her thighs and up her leg then moved to the other leg and kissed down till he was inside her thigh Gabriella felt the warm breath on her vagina and knew she wanted more and circled her hips to let him know which he knew but dismissed it and kissed her stomach all the way back up to her lips fingering her, Gabriella tasted her sweetness and the sensation overwhelmed her she felt the grass stick to her sweaty body and knew she wanted all of him she sat up and laid him down and took his pants off and started sucking his dick but then was stopped.

"Hey baby slow down." he said calmly.

"I am not good am I?" She asked disappointed.

"No your fine it's just your new just take it slow like the way you teased me with the bomb pop yesterday just really slow teasingly." He said with a smile and she did.

She place her hands at the bottom of his shaft and took long strokes all the way to the top and then bottom then bottom to top and then started sucking on the tip softly almost like the ice cream and then took the whole thing in her mouth and gagged.

"Whoa baby slowly I don't want you choking take everything slow." He repeated he was more turned on by teaching her seeing her eager to learn and wanting to be good.

"Like this?" She asked going at it again which made Troy close his eyes and enjoy the moment.

"Yes just like that babe, now take it in slower and deeper in." he gave her directions which she followed. "Now you can go faster." He said which she did and Troy lost control she was a fast learner and for a beginner was the best he had ever had. "Babe stop." He said not wanting to cum.

"Did I do something wrong." She asked wiping her mouth.

"No you were great a littler to great." He smiled kissing her on the lips.

"Troy?" She looked at him innocently.

He smiled and replied yes looking at his Girlfriend in a different light.

"Make love to me." She said casually which made Troy choke he knew they were going to do stuff but sex wasn't on his mind.

"I don't have a condom." He replied.

"I am on birth control." She said.

"For how long." He asked.

"Since thirteen I had real bad cramps so my mom gave me birth control." She said with a smile.

"I mean only if you are sure you want this Gabriella I mean I don't want to..." He was cut off by her kissing him.

"Are you going to fuck me wildcat because I know a lot of people who do?"She said with a smile.

Troy shocked about her actions she was aggressive he didn't know if this was his Gabriella. "What have you done with my innocent gabby?" He asked playful.

"She is here just took a break its sexy gabby." She said kissing him once more and laying back.

"You want to do it out here." He asked.

"Yea why not it's perfect in the garden you be my Adam I am your eve." She smiled.

Troy looked at her and kissed her and started to finger her to make sure she was nice and wet which she was and looked at her one last time to make sure it was what she wanted and he positioned himself to get ready. "Your sure right." He asked.

"Yes baby I want you." She said kissing his cheek.

"You know once I am in no going back." He said.

"I know just hurry." She said with a smile.

Troy slowly put himself inside her seeing her wince he stopped he didn't want to cause brie any pain. "Keep going" She told. And he started again with her screaming out. "Owe." She yelped. "Brie grab whatever you can my back the grass whatever, take your pain out on something." He said .she placed her hands on his back and when Troy went deeper in she clawed his back he knew he would probably have to explain the scratches to his mother and father but whatever helped his Brie when he finally was in a couple of tears rolled down Gabriella's cheek. "Oh goodness brie I can stop we don't have to keep going."He said even thought he so didn't want to she was really tight and it was so warm he didn't want to move just stay in that spot. "No keep going she said wiping her tears away and placing her hands on his shoulder. Troy kept going and stared off really slow and felt Gabriella stay tense. "Brie relax it will make the pain go away faster." He said kissing her forehead.

She took a deep breath and let go of any tension and Troy started again still going slow with long deep strokes Gabriella started to get more into it and moaned a little which was troy's cue to go faster and he did bucking his hips with every thrust .Gabriella got comfortable and started to match his thrust and told him to go faster which he did kissing her lips. "Oh god Troy it feels so good oh my." She said. "Right there your right there don't stop." She said. "Please don't stop don't stop oh my goodness.' She screamed again grabbing the dirt in between her fingers "I won't promise he said going a little harder.

"Oh my Troy I am almost there just keep going please keep going." She said closing her eyes tight grabbing on to him moving her hips in the same rhythm underneath him she felt a sensation of not being in control of her motions her legs started to shake and she was getting so close she was moving really fast and trying to keep the pace so she wouldn't lose the feeling.

"Gabriella just holds on because I am almost there.' He said knowing there was a chance she might lose it.

"I am Trying please Troy hurry." She said closing her eyes. "I can't Troy I am Cumming oh god." She said clenching on with dear life as she settled down Troy came minutes after and kissed her sweaty forehead.

"Thanks Troy." She said tiredly

"I think we should get inside babe we need a shower." He said before kissing her on the lips.

"Ok Adam." She laughed rubbing the back of his head.

"No problem my eve." He kissed her.


End file.
